callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M2 Flamethrower
The M2 Flamethrower is a weapon featured in Call of Duty: World at War and its Nintendo DS version. It does not consume any ammo, but overheats, and requires the player to wait for it to cool down before firing again. It is also a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer that allows a player to use an M2 Flamethrower. It is used in the same way between online and offline game modes. This perk is the last Perk to be unlocked, at level 65. If the player decides to enter Prestige Mode, it will see very little, if any, use at all. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In the single player campaign, the Flamethrower can be used by the player in the Pacific Campaign in the missions "Hard Landing" "Burn 'em Out" and "Blowtorch and Corkscrew." Multiplayer Unlocked at Level 65, the M2 is a potent close quarters weapon. A player with a flamethrower will have a different appearance than what their primary weapon would provide, as well as a large fuel tank on their back: Rifleman model for Marine Raiders, Submachine gunner model for the Imperial Army and Machine gunner model for the Red Army and the Wehrmacht, all having a fuel tank on their back, as mentioned above. It does not do continuous damage, contrary to what one would expect from a flamethrower. It does 50 damage to the target every 0.2 seconds (it will do damage the first time it hits and is incapable of damaging the same target again for 0.2 seconds), requiring two hits to kill, five if the target is using the Fireproof perk. It can be used to clear rooms or tunnels. This weapon never runs out of fuel, it only overheats. The weapon cannot fire while it is cooling off and flashing yellow. It is very useful on smaller maps or maps with a lot of enclosed areas. It is extremely effective when combined with Juggernaut as this will allow the player to get closer even while being shot at. However, a major downside is it creates a lot of smoke and flame, effectively blocking vision. Taking out the M2 will cause the player to move at the same speed as a submachine gun or shotgun user. Due to a possible glitch, the weapon is a bad choice to use with the knife. For some reason, the damage timing and hit are off, so the player can be killed by the very person they are trying to knife. This can be very useful for a sniper, as they may sometimes need a close quarters weapon and will not want to lose their second perk such as Stopping Power in order to use Overkill. However, equipping the M2 on a sniper class will cause a player to lose the Ghillie Suit they would otherwise receive, along with the camouflage benefits the suit provides. Tips *It is extremely effective against dogs in multiplayer, though it is far less useful against the Hellhounds in Nazi Zombies. *Firing the flamethrower in bursts helps avoid overheating. *It is almost never wise to aim down sights of a flamethrower, it will obstruct the player's movement, and it does not improve accuracy much (if at all). *A flamethrower will provide lighting in dark, tight areas where close quarters combat is usually present, such as on the maps Makin and Dome. *Stopping Power does have a noticeable effect on the flamethrower. Though, it does not seem to cancel out Juggernaut or Flak Jacket. *The flamethrower is a great substitution for smoke grenades when in buildings (for the player's teammates, not the player), as it can distract, kill and blind enemies. *Using it in War mode or Domination can be very useful with good cover, as enemies will tend to go in groups to capture the objective, and firing against these groups can help the player achieve an artillery strike or dogs. *The flamethrower overheats very fast in multiplayer, so it is not advised to go full "pyro-maniac" on the enemy team. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, the Flamethrower can be obtained from the Mystery Box. It is received as a weapon that loses its ability to kill efficiently at round 10 on Nacht der Untoten, eight on Verrückt, six to eight on Shi No Numa, and six on Der Riese, from then on it becomes different to utilize, though in Der Riese, it can be upgraded through the Pack-a-Punch Machine. On Shi No Numa and Der Riese, it has extremely slow mobility, comparable to that of a light machine gun. It should usually be avoided after round five on solo mode, as its low damage makes it not worth keeping, on the other side, it's damage increases every round, making it the only weapon that can kill well into high rounds on maps such as Nacht der Untoten. It is somewhat recommended for co-op matches although it does little damage while obscuring other players' vision. However, the fact it never runs out of ammo makes it useful if the players are camping and give the flame user support. When trying to survive at a spot in co-op, the Flamethrower can be valuable to a three to four player team as it kills and weakens zombies resulting in less ammo cost to other players. It is also great against crowds, allowing the user to deal a lot of damage to many zombies at once without wasting ammo. Also, it can be used to accumulate points by letting the zombies burn after the first burst, if the player can avoid any contact with the zombies. The Flamethrower can only be obtained by one person at a time in a single game legitimately. The Flamethrower is exceptionally useful when under the effects of an Insta-Kill, as its infinite ammo capacity and wide burst radius allows it to take out groups of zombies in a short space of time without consuming ammo. The Flamethrower utilizes Double Tap Root Beer slightly differently than other weapons. Its overall damage is increased, but it will overheat faster because of it. When Pack-a-Punched, the M2 Flamethrower becomes the F1W Nitrogen Cooled. It becomes lighter making it more mobile, it has a reduced cool-down time, and an increased time it can fire without overheating. It will also never overheat if fired in short bursts. Additionally, the Flamethrower is the only weapon that does not fire purple projectiles and emit a strange noise when fired. However, the tube that connects the tank to the weapon will glow blue, which is easier to see when aiming down the sights. M2 Flamethrower vs. F1W Nitrogen Cooled Gallery M2 Flamethrower model WaW.png|Model along with the fuel tank. M2 Flamethrower WaW.png|The M2 Flamethrower. M2_Flamethrower_ADS_WaW.png|Aiming down the Iron Sights. M2_Flamethrower_Opening_Valve_WaW.png|Opening the Gas Valve. m2fttp.png|Third person view of the character using the M2 Flamethrower with the fuel tanks on his back. Marine M2 Flamethrower.jpg|A Marine Raider firing a M2 flamethrower. Flamethrower being used WaW.png|A close-up of the flamethrower being used. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES On the iOS version of zombies, in Nacht der Untoten, the player can get it from the Sniper Cabinet for 2000 points, but it will replace the player's current weapon. Despite this, it is a good trade as it is one of the better weapons for this version. The flamethrower is also available in the Mystery Box on all the zombies maps. Gallery FlamethrowerWaWZ.PNG|The M2 Flamethrower with a third person view. ADSFlamethrower WaWZ.PNG|Aiming down the sights with the M2 Flamethrower. FireFlamethrower WaWZ.PNG|Using the M2 Flamethrower. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) On the Nintendo DS version the Flamethrower is only found in a supply drop on the second mission: "Into the Jungle". It does not have infinite ammo but instead comes with 300 seconds of fire. Unlike the console and PC versions, where one burst will take down a troop, on the DS, it does not overheat and when crouching, it has a higher damage; however enemies take time to die and can shoot as well: this makes the flamethrower a less desirable weapon. It is also not available in multiplayer. If the player melees with the M2 Flamethrower, they will hear the melee sound, but will not be able to see a melee animation. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The M2 Flamethrower is first available in the second part of Basic Training. Roebuck tells Miller to take the M2 Flamethrower after a Marine is shot when burning down a barricade to move forward. It is also available in "Typhoon of Steel". Because the weapons provided are a M1 Garand and a Thompson, the M1 is best advised to swap with the M2 Flamethrower. It proves an advantage when out of ammo because it regains fuel when not being used and its wide flame radius and damage is quite useful in close quarters. It does have its downsides though. The fact that at a certain point before overheating and letting it refuel is that it requires to overheat completely before refueling which is quite disappointing when a huge horde of enemy soldiers need to be cleared out. And the fact that the mobility is quite low and the same level as the Bazooka, sprinting is limited quite a lot when using this weapon. A rare glitch occurs where enemy soldiers only catch fire when in the center of the flame which is yet again another downside. The iron sights take more time to bring up, even slower than the Bazooka. But it is still quite a good weapon nonetheless. Call of Duty: Black Ops The M2 Flamethrower does not make a proper appearence in Call of Duty: Black Ops as it is mostly replaced in function by the Flamethrower attachment, but does appear as a Power Up in the Zombies map Dead Ops Arcade. For limited amount of time, the flamethrower can be used although firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. It can set multiple zombies on fire at once. Note that the flamethrower severely restricts visibility of the map where fired, more so than any other weapon. It was planned to be in Kino der Toten and "Five", but it was scrapped along with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Molotov Cocktail. Gallery FlamethrowerDOA.jpg|The Flamethrower in Dead Ops Arcade. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Flamethrower appears in Origins, but is not a usable weapon. However it is on the Mark IV Tank but it fires at random. The Flamethrower is also a weapon that is used against the player(s) as it is a weapon used by the Panzer Soldat. Trivia * The player can get the Trophy/Achievement "Firestarter" if they only use the flamethrower as a main weapon through any mission. Grenades, bayonets and knives may be used but special grenades may not. If they fire even one bullet, the player will not get the trophy/achievement. * This is most easily obtained during the mission "Burn 'em Out." * Strangely enough, if an enemy is hit in the head with a flamethrower in single player, they will not burn to death as normal, but instead simply fall over. This might be because it is being registered as a head shot. ** On the Nintendo Wii version, even if shot in the head, they may sometimes try to pat out the fire. * Due to the graphical limitations of the Nintendo Wii, the tube connecting the flamethrower to its fuel tanks will sometimes be disconnected from the tanks. * The Nintendo Wii version of the flamethrower uses the Hardcore reticule. * In Call of Duty: World at War (DS), the flamethrower is only available in the mission "Into The Jungle". * If the player walks up-close to an object (as close as possible) and fires the Flamethrower, no fire will appear. * An early glitch in Call of Duty: World at War ''meant that every kill with the Flamethrower in Zombies counted as a headshot. This was later patched. * When aiming down the sights with the Flamethrower, it is possible to notice that it is not held at a straight angle; it is pointed slightly to the left. * This is the only weapon that can kill the player in one hit, even on Recruit. * In Zombies on PC, if one activates noclip mode and flies outside (or inside) the map then deactivates it, when they re-enter noclip they will be able to fire the flamethrower from the last place they were. * On the Nintendo Wii version of ''Call of Duty: World at War, shooting a soldier with a flamethrower anywhere in the body will result in the fuel tank exploding. * In Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, it is possible to survive being burned by the flamethrower. If this happens, the player's model will reflect the damage by having torn clothes and burnt skin. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 1 Perks